Sweet Demon Of Mine
by MirrorInAMirror
Summary: When Sasuke is sent to an alternate dimension, he did not expect Kakashi to be active, Hinata to be bold, and Sakura to be pregnant with his child? He was even more surprised when Menma took a liking to him.. Looks like Team 7 has to go chase after Sasuke again! Though will it be so easy with Menma being so possessive of the Uchiha? -Everything inside. Love triangle. Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Naruto?**

 **Title Of Story: Sweet Demon Of Mine**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: When Sasuke is sent to an alternate dimension, he did not expect Kakashi to be active, Hinata to be bold, and Sakura to be pregnant with his child? He was even more surprised when Menma took a liking to him.. Looks like Team 7 has to go chase after Sasuke again! Though will it be so easy with Menma being so possessive of the Uchiha?**

 **Warnings: Cursing, sex, violence, yaoi(boy x boy), possessiveness, and AU ish.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Naruto x Sasuke x Menma**

 **Very light Sasuke x Sakura**

 **And a little Sasuke x Hinata**

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Sasuke furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth, letting out a small groan. He slowly opened his eyes, before shutting them immediately after they were exposed to a bright light. Sasuke opened his eyes again, this time his eyes adjusted to the light, since he didn't shut them so quickly. He noticed that he was laying on a bed, a white blanket, with small blue flowers decorating it, covering most of his frame. Sasuke brought his arms back, bending his elbows so that his arms looked like right angles. He tried pushing himself up, but quickly stopped, wincing in pain at the stinging of his right arm. Though he was able to at least make himself sit up a but, though it looked more like he was slouching. His onyx eyes observed the room he was in: white walls, white ceiling, white curtains on open windows, and heart monitor right next to him. He sighed, since the thing brought annoyance to him. However despite how annoying it was, it could very well save your life.

"Hey," A female voice said, just as she walked in, and Sasuke's eyes slightly widened when he saw her. "Sakura.." He said, though it could easily be confused for a question, since his voice sounded unsure. Sakura gave him a warm smile, "Yeah, it's me," She told him gently, taking a seat on the bed, making sure not to accidentally sit on Sasuke's legs. "How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, her hands resting on her lap as she looked at Sasuke. Just by looking at her, Sasuke could tell she was concerned. "If I was, I wouldn't be at a hospital," Sasuke answered bluntly, making Sakura sigh. "You were passed out in the Forest Of Death," Sakura began, "A team of Anbu found you passed out on the ground, so they brought you here." After Sakura had finished explaining what happened, she stayed silent so Sasuke would have time to let that all sync in. From what Sasuke heard he was passed out on the ground, though when he tried to think of how that happened, his mind was blank. He didn't even remember passing out, getting injured, or being in the Forest Of Death for that matter. As a matter of fact, why were Anbu trying to help him anyway? Last time Sasuke checked he was an S-rank criminal. He could understand why Sakura tried to help him, but weren't Anbu supposed to be loyal to the Hokage?

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke, breaking the silence between them, making Sakura jump. She wasn't really expecting him to talk or start a conversation for that matter. "Why did the Anbu help me?" Sasuke asked. Even though it was a question, it felt more like a demand. A demand to answer the question that was being asked.

Sakura in return, raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head slightly to left. "Of course they would help you. You're a citizen of Konoha, after all," She stated. Though the one who asked wasn't please with her answer. Why was Sakura even confused when he asked her that? The way she answered made it seem like he was supposed to know that. Sasuke most definitely didn't count as a citizen of this village, or any village for that matter. He was a runaway ever since he was thirteen. Sasuke clearly remembers leaving Konoha and heading to Orochimaru so he could get stronger. Defecting to a well known criminal who tried to destroy the village, still counted as Sasuke as a citizen of the village? This wasn't making any sense to him.

"Oi, flatty!" Shouted another female voice, as their footsteps could be heard, since they got closer to the room Sasuke was in. Sasuke wondered who this 'flatty' person was, but he noticed Sakura tense up, her shoulders being raised, as she let out an exasperated sigh. _So, Sakura is flatty?_ Sasuke thought, feeling like a little kid using that word. It seemed like something a slightly perverted two year old would say when angry with a lady. The girl who insulted Sakura entered the hospital room. She had fare skin, which was revealed in many places, since she wore provocative clothing. A fishnet bra was covering her top, and on the bottom she wore denim shorts, which were pretty short. To cover herself up a bit, she wore a jacket; the sleeves white, and the cuffs and back purple. Her dark blue hair cascaded down her back, her bangs hanging above her lavender, pupil-less eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but stare. She just looked gorgeous, though the lipstick wasn't really a nice touch to her features.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her irritation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Hinata, surprised at her appearance. He heard that Hinata was very shy and quiet, so when did shy and quiet girls dress like this and openly call someone flat-chested? Hinata crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the side of the door. "I know Menma is going to be here so, of course I'm going to be here," Hinata stated. Her eyes moved to Sasuke, who she saw was staring at her. "What you want, duckass?" Hinata questioned fiercely, narrowing her eyes at him. Hinata left her spot on the door, and walked in the room fully.

 _Menma? Who's he?_ Sasuke thought. Sakura and Hinata were familiar, well not so much Hinata, but who was Menma? Not once has Sasuke heard about or seen him. Then again, he didn't know a lot of people in the village. However, if Sakura and Hinata knew about him, then this Menma person should be important, so why hasn't Sasuke ever heard of him? He looked at the two girls, Hinata moving to sit down in a chair, and Sakura still remained sitting in the same spot. Hinata was looking out the window, while Sakura looked at her hands. It seemed like the two women wanted to avoid each others' gaze, as if they wished the other wasn't in the room right now. The silence would have been enjoyable, if Sasuke couldn't feel the tension between the two girls. It was quite awkward really, and Sasuke felt a tad bit uncomfortable just being the midst of all this. He wanted to get out of here, just run right out the door and run to wherever his legs carry him. Though, it probably wouldn't be the best thing to leave two women, who want to slit each others' throats, in the same room alone.

"Who's Menma?" Sasuke asked. The two girls snapped away from whatever they were thinking of, and looked at him. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, while Hinata rose an eyebrow at him. Despite the fact that they now think he's crazy, Sasuke was relieved that he broke the tension between them.

"Sasuke.." Sakura spoke. She sounded very concerned, and had a worried look in her eyes. She wondered what was wrong with the man she loves. It was as if he lost certain memories, and only kept certain ones. "Menma is your best friend," She finished. Sakura's voice was quiet and gentle, as if she didn't want to startle him. She already thinks that he has some type of amnesia, and that didn't really help Sasuke's situation.

"He's also my boyfriend," Hinata stated proudly, a proud smile on her face to match her tone. Sakura sighed in annoyance at Hinata's words, "No, he isn't. Sasuke, don't listen to her," She told Sasuke, looking at him. Sasuke nodded, and Hinata sneered. Hinata then fake smiled, getting out of her chair, and walked to the other side of Sasuke's bed, taking a seat. "Sakura, don't fill the poor boy's head with your lies," She said in seductive tone. Sasuke could feel her breasts pressing on his arm, but before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura reached over and pushed Hinata away from him. "Hinata, you already scare Menma. You don't need to scare Sasuke either," Sakura exclaimed, a vein popping up on her head.

Hinata's flirtatious attitude disappeared, being replaced by anger, as she glared at the pink haired girl. "I don't scare Menma!" She retorted. Hinata was about to fight Sakura, when a voice stopped her from moving.

"Oi, I'm here!" A male voice announced, as they walked in, hands shoved in pockets. Sasuke looked at the visitor, his eyes wide and filled with shock. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but he felt that nothing would come out. The same tan skin, the same whiskers, the same attitude..This Menma person was just like..

"Naruto?" Sasuke managed to let out.

::::::::::::

::::::::::::

 **Author's Note: I know I have a bunch of other stories to finish, but this wouldn't leave my head and I had to write it. Let me know what you think~ Review please. Reviews make me upload the next chapter faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh, what's that? Genteflam51 is back? Yes she is! And she's ready to write the second chapter for this story. Now get ready and (hopefully) enjoy!**

::::::::::::  
::::::::::::

 _Previously:_

" _The same tan skin, the same whiskers, the same attitude.. This Menma person was just like.._

" _Naruto?" Sasuke managed to let out._

::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Menma stared at the raven haired boy, who had just called him, "Naruto." Raising an eyebrow at him, arms across his chest, leaning against one of the white walls. "Uh, Sasuke," Menma spoke, wanting to get the Uchiha's attention. However, it seemed his wish had already been granted, since Sasuke was staring at him. By the look on his face, Menma could tell that Sasuke was just as confused as he was. However, he didn't understand why, since Sasuke was the one who made things confusing by calling him Naruto.

"Who's Naruto?" Menma asked, eying Sakura, hoping she knew what was going on, then brought his gaze back to Sasuke. He dared not to look at Hinata, much to her dismay. The woman in the revealing clothing scares him, and he wished that she wasn't in this room. Taking his mind off of Hinata, he went back to the whole Sasuke situation.

"It's you," Sasuke answered. He was a bit hesitant at first, but he was positive he knew what he was talking about. His appearance was visibly different from the Naruto he knew, the hair color being the most obvious difference. The person in this room has black hair, while the Naruto he knew was blonde. However, they had many physical traits in common, and they had the same personality. Apparently, everyone else in the room didn't think so, since Sakura sighed at his answer, Menma was taken aback, and Hinata was too busy staring at Menma with her pupil-less eyes to even care about what's going on at the moment.

Meanwhile, Menma tried his hardest not to glare at the older boy. It made him upset, no sick, that his best friend, who he's known for years, mistaken him for another, and was actually positive about it. Over the years, Menma has actually started taking a liking to his womanizing friend. It wasn't that kind of, "Oh, you're like a brother to me," Type of thing. It was more of a, "I want to make you smile, and hold you close," Kind of thing. However, Menma had kept that a secret, since it's obvious his friend wasn't gay. In fact, there was even a rumor going around Konoha, saying that Sakura slept with him. Sure, rumors were usually fake and utter nonsense, but that didn't change the fact that Menma spent a whole week not saying a word to the pink haired girl.

In the midst of the silence, Sakura looked at both Sasuke and Menma, a concerned look, directed towards the both of them, in her green eyes. Standing up, Sakura walked over to Menma, stopping when she was a foot away from him. The look of concern she held, was now replaced by a serious look on Sakura's face. "Menma, may I please speak to you outside?" Sakura asked, her hands behind her back. She could feel Hinata glaring at her, probably for getting too close to Menma, though Sakura didn't care. The girl simply needed to realize that Menma didn't like her, not even as a friend.

"Uh, yeah sure," Menma replied, nodding, when he had snapped out his thoughts. He turned around, placing his hand on the door knob, twisting it to the left, opening the white door. He walked out of the room, and Sakura followed, gently shutting the door, after she had exited the room. Menma was slightly relieved that he was able to leave the hospital room. The color white was starting to become an eye sore.

"About Sasuke's condition," Sakura began, arms crossed across her chest, "I think he may have amnesia, and a strange one at that," She told him, muttering the last part, looking at across the hall, before looking back at Menma.

"What the?" Menma questioned, furrowing his eyebrows, looking at the medical ninja. "What kind of amnesia is this?" He asked, almost yelling at Sakura. However, he kept his voice down, since Sasuke might hear what they were talking about from the inside. Although, it was hard to, since he couldn't really help it. Amnesia was very bad in Menma's opinion, however, it was luckily curable. At least he hoped it was.

"Like I said, it's a strange type of amnesia, one that I really don't know much about," Sakura stated. She knew Menma was concerned about Sasuke, however, he was going to have to stay calm if he wanted to get a better understanding of the situation, and how to help with it. "Listen, I want you to show Sasuke around Konoha, show him things that may re-jog his memory," Sakura told him, and Menma nodded. Sakura, seeing as he understood, opened the door again, and walked back inside, Menma following her.

When they walked in, Sasuke looked up at them, while Hinata got irritated that Sasuke wasn't listening to her speak, and looked up glaring at Sakura. Sakura just forced a smile, trying not to let Hinata affect her, however it was still awkward. Menma just stood there, waiting for Sakura to speak, since he didn't quite know how to explain this. He wondered if Sasuke felt the same tension between the two girls, and felt just as uncomfortable as he did.

"So, Saku-whore, you think you can just stay somewhere private with _my_ Menma?" Hinata asked, putting an emphasis on the word my, as she narrowed her eyes at Sakura, forcing a smile, as she grit her teeth.

"Your Menma?" Menma exclaimed, not happy with the fact that Hinata claimed possession of him. He was never her's to begin with, and here she was claiming that the Uzumaki belonged to her. He saw Sasuke look at Hinata, raising an eyebrow at her, most likely confused by the situation. Menma then looked at Sakura, who was death-glaring at Hinata, her fist clenched, shaking quite a bit. He slightly widened his eyes at the medical ninja, and took a few steps away from her. Sakura in general was a nice person, however she can be scary when she wanted to be.

After taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, Sakura spoke, "Menma, why not take Sasuke to a different room? It doesn't matter which one. Sasuke, your clothes are in the drawer on your left," Sakura told them. Sasuke wasted no time leaning down to the left, opening the drawer. What he saw didn't really look like his clothes, but he didn't want to stay here any longer, so he got out of bed, and went to the door.

"Ready to get out of here?" Menma asked, a small smile on his tanned features, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sasuke replied. His hands were full, so Menma opened the door, letting Sasuke walk out first, before following him and shutting the door after. Luckily, it seemed they wouldn't have to do much walking, since there was a room across Sasuke's previous room.

"Wanna go in there?" Menma asked, looking at room, then brought his gaze to the Uchiha. "I'll wait out here, while you get changed. Then when you're done, we can walk around Konoha," He suggested.

Sasuke nodded in response, walking up to the door of the new room, opening it and shutting it after. The room didn't look any different from the previous room he was in. The only difference was the room number. He placed his new clothes on the bed, and just stared at them for a bit. The clothes that Sakura gave him were not something Sasuke would wear. However, he had to make do with the clothes that were given to him, since he didn't have anything else.

After getting dressed, Sasuke looked down at the clothes he was now wearing. The green sweatpants weren't really that comfortable, since Sasuke wasn't a huge fan of them, and the gauze tied around his thigh wasn't so good either. He didn't mind the shirt, or the short-sleeved jacket, though that didn't mean he liked them. The only thing he did like was the necklace with the Uchiha symbol. He hoped that his old clothes weren't too torn up, or that he could buy some new ones, because there was no way Sasuke was going to wear these for more than a day.

Sasuke opened the door again, walking out. He saw Menma leaning against the wall, and looked at him. "Ready?" Menma asked, stepping away from the wall, and Sasuke nodded. The two proceeded walking out of the hospital, and started walking around Konoha.

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

"Do they always fight like that?" Sasuke asked, as he walked through Konoha with the Naruto lookalike, that was called Menma. He wasn't sure what to call him, though Sasuke decided just to call him Menma from now on.

"Who? Sakura and Hinata? If that's who you're talking about, then yeah. They fight almost everyday, pretty much," Menma answered, putting his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, before looking back down. He didn't want to bump into anyone and be bitched at.

Sasuke nodded, looking at the little action Menma did. Even his habits were similar to Naruto's. He remembered that Naruto sometimes puts his hands behind his head when he walked. Now, there's someone right next to Sasuke, who looks and acts like Naruto, yet they deny that they are Naruto. He wished someone would explain what was going on, since the only thing people have been doing is think he's crazy.

"Could you not stare at me like that? It's kinda making me uncomfortable," Menma told the Uchiha sheepishly. Sasuke quickly apologized, and turned away. Menma just hoped that Sasuke didn't see him blushing, cause that would be embarrassing. The walk was now silent, but it was awkward. Menma desperately wanted to say something to Sasuke, but he honestly had no idea of what he should say. Sasuke is his best friend, and talking with your best friend is supposed to be easy, not awkward and uncomfortable.

Menma remembered Sakura giving him some advice as to how you talk to someone you like, especially if the person you like is a friend. She told him that he should just be himself, and act like how he normally does. Even though Sakura is his friend, he couldn't help but no trust her. The two like the same person, and Menma can't help but feel that he has some competition.

He glanced at Sasuke, who just continued walking. Menma hoped that Sasuke would say something, or even just cough or sneeze. The silence was too awkward, at least for Menma it was. He didn't know what Sasuke thought. Though, he hoped Sasuke would be generous and say something, even though the Uchiha wasn't much of talker.

"Good afternoon boys," Greeted a voice, and Menma smiled, waving. He was relieved that someone decided to show up and break the silence. The man was a few feet away, so he jogged up to Menma and Sasuke. The man was their sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned, tilting his head a little to the left. Did Kakashi Hatake, the man who would read porn on his free time, just jog? That just wasn't right, in Sasuke's opinion.

"Hi, Sasuke. Ready to get back to train-"

"Did you just jog?" Sasuke asked, interrupting Kakashi's sentence. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the boy, and Menma just looked at Sasuke, before looking back at Kakashi. Sasuke frowned, uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention he was receiving. He had a feeling that by the end of the week, they were all going to put him in a mental hospital.

Before Kakashi said anything, Menma did the speaking for both him and Sasuke. "You see, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke just got back from the hospital, and he has a special type of amnesia, that only lets him remember certain things," Menma explained, taking a hold of Sasuke's arm, who was surprised by the act and what Menma had said. Though, he was relieved when Kakashi nodded in understanding, and said his get wells. After that, Menma began walking again, dragging Sasuke along behind him. He was certain that Sasuke was going to remember this place.

::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked, demanding for an answer. He had a right to get one too. First, Menma suddenly grabs and starts dragging him like a dog, then he has the nerve to not say where they were going.

"You'll see once we get there," Menma told him, a small smile on his face. He would have to tighten his grip on Sasuke's arm every few minutes, since Sasuke was struggling to get his arm out of Menma's grip. Looking up, Menma was relieved when he saw that they had just entered the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke started walking slower, his eyes widening in horror, when he saw that he was being brought here. This place held really bad memories for him. He could remember his eight year old self coming home that day. He could remember his eight year old self seeing his older brother cut right through their parents with no guilt or remorse whatsoever. Shaking his head, he came to his senses, "Why'd you bring me here?! Let. Go. Now," Sasuke told Menma, his voice low, as he glared at Menma, trying to pull his arm away.

"No," Menma told him firmly, trying to keep Sasuke still, since he was struggling. Sasuke almost got out of his grip a few times, making Menma let out an exasperated sigh. There were a few people staring, but Sasuke did not notice, and Menma just didn't care what they did. Menma, who was starting to get annoyed with the Uchiha, grabbed Sasuke's other arm, and pulled Sasuke in front of him.

"Now, knock on the door," Menma told Sasuke, gripping both of his arms this time. Sasuke was shocked. Naruto and Menma had the same physical build, though Menma seemed to be stronger than Naruto physically. Sasuke kicked the door lightly, since Menma wasn't going to let go of Sasuke's arms, in fear that he was going to run away.

Sasuke was going to run for it, until the door opened. There stood a woman, young and beautiful. She resembled Sasuke greatly, the same fair skin and eye color. Her hair was black, reaching past her shoulders, and her medium length bangs, were parted to her sides, so her hair won't get in the way. Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth opening a bit. This wasn't real. It just couldn't be, since the woman was supposed to be dead.

It was his mother.

:::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

 **Author's Note: Sorry to end it at cliffhanger like this, but it's not to torture you guys. It just gives me an idea on what to write in the next chapter. You guys are too awesome for a cliffhanger. Seriously, 8 favorites and 12 follows, and it's only chapter 1! You guys are the best~ Review, because I wanna know what you think. Also, reviews make me upload faster. Though, updates may be slow, since I have a job, and Quotev is my motherfucking drug. Oh, well~ Review nevertheless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back to write again! But, really though! 16 favorites, and 20 follows! You patient cinnamon rolls are too good to me. For those of you that think I hate SasuNaru, cause of my profile, and whatnot-**

 **It's outdated. SasuNaru is my OTP.**

:::::::::::

:::::::::::

 _It was his mother._

 _'My mother,'_ was all that was going through Sasuke's head. That was the only thing he could think about, as he looked at Mikoto. To him, it felt like nothing else exited, except who he was looking at. He harbored no other thoughts, while his mind played that one thought like an annoying, broken record.

Menma looked over at Sasuke, who looked like he saw a ghost. However, this both surprised the Uzumaki, and didn't. After all, Sasuke was practically doing all he could to not go to the Uchiha compound, which was honestly odd behavior. The Sasuke Menma knew loved his family, even though he didn't get along with his father so much. However, Sasuke wouldn't go as far as not wanting to be in this place. The Uchiha Compound was one of the Uchiha's favorite places, for Kami's sake!

Before Menma could explain, Sasuke's behavior to his mother, she had pulled her son into her, hugging him tightly. Of course, Sasuke just stood still with his arms at his sides. Even though Menma couldn't see his friend's face, he knew that Sasuke was confused, and possibly scared. Wondering how he was gonna explain Sasuke's situation to Mikoto, he sighed.

 _'Why is that the place I thought would be best for him ended up being the worst?'_ Menma thought, feeling obvious guilt for both Sasuke, and Mikoto for obvious reasons. He could hear Mikoto muttering things about how she thought she lost her youngest son, and how she was happy that he was alive, and okay. Alive, yes, but okay was far from it.

"Uh, Mikoto-san," Menma spoke, and Mikoto looked over at him, offering a gentle smile. That smile made him feel sick. Dammit, how was Menma supposed to tell her that Sasuke remembers her much differently? How was he supposed to tell her that her son has some type of amnesia. He's never actually done this before, and he sure as hell wasn't ready to start now!

"Yes, Menma, what is it?" The only female at the moment asked, still smiling at Menma. Said male was going to take a deep breath, and tell her, until he saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes were puffy, and had some obvious liquid in them. No, he couldn't tell her this, not when she almost cried after seeing her son again. Looking down, Menma ran a tan hand through his raven hair. He wished that this wasn't happening. If Menma knew taking Sasuke to the Uchiha Compound... He felt his other hand ball up into a fist, though luckily it was in a pocket.

 _'Dammit, why couldn't have Fugaku be here instead? It would be easy to tell the hardass,'_ Menma thought, before a light bulb went on in his head. He would just come back later when Fugaku was home, and tell him, so he could tell his wife. A smile played it's way on his features, as he knew this plan wouldn't fail. Looking back up, Menma was about to tell Mikoto that he would just wait for Fugaku, until he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

The look on his best friend's face made him change his mind.

Sasuke wanted to get out of here, and Menma couldn't blame him.

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke, and I are going to the that festival with Sakura. He's also staying at my place," Menma told her quickly. Before she could question anything, Menma grabbed Sasuke's arm, and began walking having Sasuke follow behind. After Menma was positive Mikoto couldn't see them, he let go of Sasuke's arm.

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

"You're welcome, by the way," Menma joked, stopping and looking over at Sasuke a small smirk on his face. Though, Sasuke just walked past him, and muttered something along the lines of, "Shut up."

Chuckling, Menma walked a bit faster to catch up to Sasuke, before walking normally. He wasn't sure if Sasuke could remember, but Menma would always get Sasuke out of situations he didn't want to be in, or situations he purposely got in; flirting with Hinata, for example. He would have to stop her from whooping his ass, though sometimes Menma just doesn't show up, and lets Hinata beat the crap out of him. He hated when Sasuke flirted with other girls, but that's what he gets for falling for a womanizing bastard.

A hot, womanizing bastard.

"So, I'm staying at your place?" Sasuke asked, breaking Menma out of his thoughts, and the Naruto look-alike nodded in response.

"Don't worry. It's just until you get better, and ready to see your family again. We don't have to take your stuff, since we can just buy you new clothes, and whatever the fuck you need," Menma explained, and Sasuke was just relieved. He hated these clothes that were on his body right now, and he couldn't wait to get something new, so he can just burn this pile of garbage on his body. Though, the necklace with the Uchiha crest was staying with him.

"Menma! Sasuke!"

Said boys looked towards the direction of the female voice, and Menma waved when he saw Sakura walking towards them. The pinkette had a plastic bag in her hand, probably after just from shopping, though it looked like she barely had anything in there.

"You still coming with us tonight?" Menma asked, and Sakura raised an eyebrow when he said that. She didn't think Sasuke was well enough to go, though she decided that getting his mind off of things would be better for him, instead of just sitting around all day trying to remember things.

"Maybe...I don't exactly feel well," Sakura answered, pushing some of her hair behind her hair. Though, her answer didn't seem to satisfy Menma at all, since she saw him roll his eyes at her.

"What do you mean you don't feel well? You look fine," Menma retorted, and Sakura sighed, shaking her head a bit. Truthfully, he was right, Sakura didn't look sick at all. Though, she felt pain, and the pain she felt was internal. She had some idea as to why she felt like this, though Sakura wasn't going to tell them.

"You big baby! I just feel some stomach pains. If I feel better tonight, then I'll show up. Alright?" Sakura retorted, though not in a mean way, as she was smiling. She then turned her attention to Sasuke. "So, Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Could be worse," Sasuke answered with a shrug.

Sakura nodded, looking down, before looking back up. After she said her goodbyes, the kunoichi walked off, not looking back at her two teammates. There was no way she could go to the festival with them, she just couldn't without being cautious, and jumpy. And when she was jumpy, she would spill out a bunch of dark secrets on accident. This secret being darker than usual, since Menma was like a brother to her.

She didn't want to know what would happen if he found out she was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

:::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

 **Author's Note: Well, I did say Sakura was gonna be pregnant with Sasuke's kid. Well, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Updates will be slow, but they will happen. Anyway, bye for now, you patient cinnamon rolls!**


End file.
